


Obedience

by HighlyProblematic



Series: What goes on behind the curtains [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Dipper is a kinky lil shit, Dirty Talk, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, PWP, So is Bill, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlyProblematic/pseuds/HighlyProblematic
Summary: Who knew that being vulnerable could feel so good?





	Obedience

"Guys, you won´t believe what I saw last week”, said a curly-haired girl to her friends in the school hallway.

"Shoot.“

"So, you know Bill, right? Bill Cipher?“

"The tall, blond one? He´s hooot“, answered her freckle-faced girl friend.

"Yeah, and you know I work at Greasy´s, which is right across from his house? Or rather mansion, cause his home is, like, huge.“

"You´ve told us that about a thousand times already.“

"Shut up Mike, don´t interrupt. Anyway, I was there, serving food to some customers when I saw someone enter his home! I didn´t know who it was at first, but then I looked closer and guys, it was totally that Pines guy! I recognized him by his hat!“

"Who is the Pines guy?“

The freckled one cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"You know, Mason Pines? We had Biology class with him last year. Pale, scrawny, shy, always wears that weird hat. Mabel Pines´ twin brother!“

Both her friends let out an understanding "Ah“. Barely anyone knew Mason Pines, but everyone knew "Mabel Pines´ twin brother.“

"And why“, asked Mike, flipping his dirty hair to the side, "are you telling us this? People hang out at each other´s places all the time, that´s not much of a big deal.“

"But in this case, it _is_! I´ve been working at Greasy´s for almost three years now and never, ever, at no point in time, have I seen someone entering or leaving that mansion, no cars parking there, nothing!“

"Maybe you just weren´t looking when someone came over.“

"No, that´s not it. Have you ever seen anyone talk to him? To Bill, I mean. He´s always on his own, keeps to himself, no one knows a thing about him! And all those rumours about him and his family...He´s a mystery, an enigma!“

"What´s an enigma?“ asked freckleface.

"Or maybe", said Mike, rubbing his chin in a sarcastic manner, „No one wants to have anything to do with him because he is a creepy psycho who brings animal teeth to school, preaches about demons and the impending doom of humanity and freaks everyone the fuck out. That´s where the rumours come from.“

"But why Pines then? I mean, he´s such a quiet, unremarkable guy, why would someone like Bill, rich and famous, hang out with  him and vice versa?“  
  
"Who the fuck knows? Why do you even care, it´s not like you know these people. Maybe that dude wasn´t even Pines at all. Though I wouldn´t be surprised, he is a total freak as well. Had Math class with him once. He´s one of those people who actually do Math for fun“, Mike spat out the last words as if he was talking about the most vile, despicable thing on planet earth.

"Aw man... but I´d really like to find out.“

"Ask Pines, then.“

"Well, I´d be happy if Bill invited me over. He´s, like, soooo handsome“, said the freckled girl, twirling her hair dreamily.

"Yeah and then he´d tie you up and rip out all of your teeth for his collection, one by one, while you choke on your blood. The bell´s ringing, let´s go already.“

"Geez dude, don´t you ever have something nice to say about people?“

  
  
~

  
Dipper has always had big ambitions. Finish school with perfect grades, get accepted into a prestigious university, become a renowned scientist just like his great-uncle Ford and, if everything goes well, establish contact with an alien race or the supernatural. Some people doubted him and his lifegoals, but he didn´t listen, kept on working to realize his dreams.

This, however, has never been part of any of his plans.

He was on his knees, bare-chested, wearing only thigh-high white stockings, a pleated, deep red skirt that barely covered his ass and matching red, velvet lace panties. Infront of him, sitting on a large, black leather couch, his legs crossed and lips twisted into a smirk, was no other than Bill himself. Were Dipper to travel back in time and tell his former self about this, he would not have believed it. Hell, he could barely believe it now. There was him, there was this eccentric but incredibly handsome guy from school, things kind of happened and...well, Pines knew next to nothing about him, yet he found himself coming to this place every week, doing things that could hardly be considered decent.

No one knew about their "arrangement“, they never talked to each other outside of those four walls, going on with their lives as usual. But once the door behind them was locked and the curtains closed, they would lose their reastraints along with their clothes and tease, touch, pleasure one another until reaching the heights of ecstasy.

Though it was mainly Dipper who was being teased most of the time.

"Watcha thinking about, Pines?"

Heavens, that voice...  
"Nothing.“

"Nothing, huh? That´s good to hear, because right now, you should be giving your pretty little head a rest. You know the drill puppet, do what I say and be rewarded.“

Dipper could feel the goosebumps appearing on his skin when he heard this, he waited for the other to make a move or give an order, but nothing came. Instead, Bill just watched him, observed him, like a predator pondering over which part of its prey to sink its teeth into first. Unlike Dipper, he was also fully clothed, wearing an elegant, fitting suit made to be worn during meetings and dinner parties attended by the richest of the richest. Considering what they were about to do, that getup looked more than out of place.

The male twin glanced at Cipher´s shoes. They were shining, not a single speck of dirt or dust on them. Probably made out of some almost extinct animal´s skin that one had to purchase illegaly...

He suddenly heard Bill chuckle.

"What is it, Pines? Like my shoes?“

"Uh... yeah. They´re- They look nice“, he stuttered.

"Don´t they? I usually wear them only for special occasions. Want a closer look?“

The blond´s foot crept towards him, between his legs, until its tip touched the hem of his skirt. Then, slowly, it dissappeared underneath the material and pressed against Dipper´s crotch, making the boy gasp in surprise as he felt the hard sole through the velvety fabric of his panties. Bill began softly grinding his foot, smirking as he saw Pines squirm at the friction. He enjoyed it, playing with him like this, bringing the shy and vulnerable boy to his limits.

"Isn´t it nice of me to show you my splendid garderobe. I mean, all those idiots at school couldn´t dress themselves properly if they tried. No sense for beauty whatsoever. What a shame...“

He sighed theatralically and pressed down harder.

A small yelp escaped Dipper´s mouth. The other boy dug in his heel, it was somewhat painful, not enough to actually hurt the male twin, but just enough to remind him of the other´s dominance in this situation. Not that he needed to be reminded. Both knew that he was more than willing to submit and be taken advantage of, that´s what he wanted and that´s why he came here in the first place. Yet they loved to have their lessons in discipline whenever they began a new "game“, regardless how often they´ve been through it before.

Pines´ breath hitched and he moaned a little, tried to push his hips forward to increase the so desired friction, but it was not enough. He wanted to be touched so badly, but he knew that the other liked to play with his food before getting serious. He squirmed impatiently, pulled at the material of the skirt, his knees were hurting from being in this position for so long.

  
"Asking for more already? Might have spoiled you too much the last time, huh, Pines?“

Bill moved his foot from underneath the brown-haired boy´s skirt, then placed the tip of his shoe under his chin, lifting his head up. Dipper shivered as he saw the other´s face, his expression mischievous yet hungry, eyes hypnotizing, filled with desire. How wonderfully vulnerable and exposed they made him feel...

"Get up.“

Pines obeyed, rised slowly, legs shaking like a little fawn´s and heart pounding with nervousness and excitement.

"Lift up the skirt.“

He reached for the hem of the pleated cloth with his trembling fingers and raised it, revealing the much too small, much too tight panties, red lace looking so pretty on the pale skin, already half-hard cock pushing against the soft material. God, Dipper felt pathetic and  
embarrassed, but in the best way possible.

Cipher took in the view, greedily drank it up with his eyes like one would the finest wine. So beautiful his puppet looked, deep blush adorning his face, shy gaze averted, weak, skinny body made for defiling. And the way the snow-white stockings dug into his thighs, making some of the skin spill over, made him want to just sink his teeth into them, leave angry, red marks...

He felt his pants tighten from the thought alone and decided that he had waited long enough.

"Come here“, he ordered, voice deep and demanding. The male twin obeyed without a word, made a step forward, was immediately grabbed by two strong hands and pulled onto Bill´s lap. The other´s impatient hands began roaming over his body, stroking his chest and stomach. Cipher´s mouth found its way to Dipper´s neck and jaw, covering them in warm, hasty kiss-bites. Bill listened with delight to the sweet noises the other made, then moved lower and paid special attention to Pines´ collarbones, licking and sucking them, knowing them to be the boy´s weak spots. Dipper couldn´t help but moan and squirm helplessly in the teen´s arms as he felt the pleasure enveloping him like a wave. It wasn´t fair, how well the other knew him, how good he could make him feel with just a few touches. The blond kissed the portruding bones one more time before suddenly pulling at Dipper´s hair, forcing him to arch his back. Grinning, he took a nipple into his mouth, he flicked it with his tounge and bit it, playfully at first, then a bit rougher, all the while aggressively grabbing the boy´s thighs, burrying his fingers in the skin, leaving small bruises here and there.

"You´re such a pretty little puppet. All dolled up just for me. Hard to believe you were a virgin until not to long ago when you so obviously enjoy being a cocktease. I´m sure if people knew, a good amount of them would want to fuck you raw. Hell, I know enough sick fucks who´d throw themselves at you the second they saw you like this.“

His mouth moved upward again, tongue leaving a wet, warm trail.

"But they won´t. And you know why?“

The twin was shivering, unable to speak. The other´s breath felt so unbelievably hot on his skin, it made him feel like he was melting...

"Because you´re my toy now and what´s mine I don´t share.“

Bill moved his hand between Dipper´s legs and rubbed the bulge that was hidden beneath the velvet material, smirking at the way his doll bashfully hid his face in the crook of his neck and the high-pitched 'ah´s' and 'oh´s' that escaped his wet, parted lips. The boy pushed his hips forward, a silent plea for more, but he wouldn´t get it just yet. One should not spoil ones appettite before the main course. The blonde ceased massaging the other´s hard-on, causing him to whimper in protest.

"As much as I´d love to see your mouth wrapped around my cock again, I´m feeling rather impatient today. How about we drop the games and get serious now?“

Dipper looked up shyly, his mouth felt dry and his limbs weak.

"Yes“, he whispered. Despite looking worn out already, one could not overhear the anticipation in his voice, for he knew how incredible Bill could make him feel.

"Good boy. On all fours now.“

After carefully getting off of Bill´s lap, he positioned himself on the other side of the couch, got on his knees again and held onto the the back of the piece of furniture for balance. The leather of it stuck to his sweaty skin, it was unpleasant, but he paid it no mind. He felt Bill stand and walk up behind him, then his hips were roughly grabbed and pulled back.

Cipher whistled.

"Ya know, Pines, that´s really quite the view you´re giving me here!“

His words were accompanied by a firm smack to Dipper´s behind, causing him to yelp in surprise. Abashed, Dipper lowered his head. In this position, he could not see what Bill would be doing to him and he knew that the other would not allow him to turn around. He did however know that the useless skirt didn´t cover up anything. He was at the arrogant boy´s mercy.

And god, did that turn him on...

He felt the other teen stroking, squeezing his cheeks, then letting his fingers glide over his rim, teasing his hole through the underwear. Dipper was getting tired of them, he wanted to be touched properly already, damnit.

"B-Bill, please... take them off...“

Bill raised his eyebrows and pulled on the panties playfully.

"But you look so nice in them, Pines. Makes your ass look great!“, he cooed and almost chuckled at the boy´s frustration.  
"Well, since you asked so nicely“, he said, his tone then changing back to serious and demanding, "take them off.“

Pines couldn´t help it, hearing those beautiful lips spout out orders like that with a voice that could bring one to ones knees with just one word... it did something to his brain, made him want to obey, be good, be so, so good.

Without any hesitation, he reached for the panties and began to pull them down to his knees, slowly, for he knew Bill liked a show. The boy had to hold back a sigh of relief when his painfully hard member was finally released from the imprisoning material. His whole body was shaking with anticipation, waiting for Bill´s next move.

The blond himself hastily grabbed a bottle of lube that was conveniently placed on a small table beside the couch and opened it. He held it upside down above Dipper´s behind, letting the pleasantly smelling liquid ooze onto his hole, then slide down to his balls and drop on the leather below. Smiling at the other´s reaction to the cold on his sensitive skin, Bill coated his own fingers with the lube, then probed the hot entrance.

"All clean for me, huh?“

Pines´ face went red from that remark, it was true that he made sure to keep himself perfectly clean and shaven in... all of his important places, especially for their "meetings“.

"Please just prepare me“, he mumbled into the back of the couch. Last thing he wanted was for this to become awkward.

Bill chuckled and inserted two digits at once, moved them around a bit before going in deeper, carefully pushing in and out. He was aware that it felt somewhat uncomfortable for the boy, it always did at the beginning, but he´d manage. His fingers easily found the sweet spot that made his puppet mewl in pleasure and he continued teasing it, felt Dipper´s muscles relax a bit. Once he made sure that the boy was ready, he added a third digit, stretching him properly and making him feel used to the penetration. He knew he was successful when Pines began moving his hips on his own, craving more, more...

But of course, he would not let him cum from this alone. And frankly, Bill was at his limit himself, wanting nothing more than to finally claim what was his and take the oh so willing boy. After some more probing, he removed his fingers and undid his belt.

Dipper heard the soft sound of clothes hitting the floor. His muscles tense, holding his breath, he waited for the blond´s touch and sure enough, his strong hands were on his hips again and his throbbing, lube-coated dick was placed between his cheeks. Bill didn´t enter right away, though:

'Show me how much you want it“, he whispered lewdly, stroking Pines´ skin with his thumb.

The twin huffed, but moved his lower body regardless, rythmically caressing the lenght with his rim, up and down, trying to make it look as provocative as possible.

Cipher watched with amusement, biting his lover lip.

"Who thaught you to move your hips like this?“

Dipper smiled, suddenly feeling confident.

"The best there is, oviously.“

However, his smug expression abruptly changed when he felt Bill enter him, sliding halfway in without warning. He cried out and his knees buckled slightly. The blond, on the other hand, hissed in pleasure, finally feeling the embrace of those hot, tight walls. The lubricant made the penetration easier and in a moment, Dipper was filled fully. Despite how well prepared he was, getting used to that huge fucking thing always took some time. Bill took notice of his mild discomfort.

"What´s wrong, Pines? You seemed very eager to take it just a second ago.“

Grinning, he leaned forward to him and whispered in a way that made chills go down his spine:

"Well, there´s no turning back now. You´re getting what you asked for.“

And with that, the twins frail body was assaulted with merciless, rough thrusts. He noticed immediately that Bill wasn´t lying when he said he was feeling impatient. He was more reckless than usual, pounding into the boy forcefully, holding his hips in place, making sure he couldn´t get away. Dipper hated it. Or rather, he hated how he loved it. How he loved being used, being absolutely, completely dominated by the boy, seduced by his words and corrupted by his touches. He knew Cipher took whatever he goddamn pleased, and he was more than willing to offer himself. Despite whatever pain he might have felt at the beginning, he pushed back, wanted to take in even more, to feel more, for the heat to devour him completely.

"How does it feel,“ he heard right next to his ear, „to dress up like a cheap slut, be forced on your knees and have your body used as a toy? Honestly, I expected at least some protest, but you didn´t even bother, put it on all obediently. You really just don´t give a fuck anymore, do you? You´ll do whatever fucked up thing I tell you just to get off.“

The obscene noise of skin hitting skin filled the room. Dipper felt dizzy, the world was spinning, he felt as if he was being set on fire and his fingers hurt from holding on too tightly to the material of the couch. He moaned pathetically, but tried to keep his mouth closed. He didn´t want to scream, at least not yet, not yet...

"And you know, I´ve been thinking, what if I made you wear this getup for school? Make sure to keep the skirt short so that you would not even be able to sit without showing your ass to everyone. I´d get you a pretty little collar, too. Carry you around on a leash and make you sit by my feet in class. Then they´d all know what a kinky bitch you are.“

He could feel the blood rushing through his ears, his own, desperately hard rod twitching, the pearls of sweat on his skin. It was too much, yet, at the same time, not enough. He needed the other´s hands to roam all over his body, his fingernails to dig into his skin, scratches, bites, more, more, more...

"If I could, I´d bend you over your desk in the middle of the fucking lesson and screw your brains out. I´d make them watch, all of them. They would see me turning you into a mess, hear you scream my name until your throat becomes sore. They´d see you taking it all obediently and getting cummed inside. I would make you tell them that you´re my puppet, my property while you climax. They´d all know that you belong to me, that your mine, all mine. You would forever be known as Bill Cipher´s willing slut.“

  
No longer able to control himself, Dipper threw his head back and let out a shameful, whorish moan, body tensing up from the familiar feeling of being close. A fistful of his hair was grabbed and pulled, further adding to the sweet feeling of being fucked into submission. He shut his eyes, wanted to lose himself in the sensation-

Then, suddenly, the sound of a phone ringing interrupted the moment. Bill, instead of ignoring it and going on, stopped his movements and reached for the device in the pocket of his jacket. With a blank expression, he looked at the screen, then at Dipper. An idea formed in his head. The blond grinned and took the call.

"What do you want, Eight-Ball?“

He began thrusting again, albeit slower. His grin widened as he saw the twin freeze in shock.

"Uh... Hey, Bill“, a deep voice on the other side of the line said, "We kinda have somewhat of a situation here. Those three dudes you lent a grand to. They, uh- they´re refusing to return it.“

Cipher rolled his eyes.

"Convince them, then.“

He had to hold back a pant, damn, Pines was tight. Even so, he kept moving, delighted by the way the other bit his knuckles, afraid to make a sound.

"We tried, I think we´ll need you to do the convincing.“

"Fuck´s sake. Why do I even ask you incompetent bastards for assistance anyway. I can´t right now, busy. I´ll deal with them later.“

"You´re hurting my feelings, Bill. What could you possibly be busy with that´s more important to you than your money?“

Cipher chuckled.

"Stuff.“

Dipper, on the other hand, found the situation anything but funny. He was feeling so good, why did Bill have to ruin it like that? How come he didn´t make a sound throughout the entire ordeal while he himself had to try his hardest to keep quiet? Could that Eight-Ball person hear anything? (And what kind of name was Eight-Ball anyway)?

He turned his head and glanced angrily at his tormentor, however, his flushed face and teary eyes looked anything but intimidating. Rather, he was endearing, with his round cheeks and button nose. However, he still needed to be punished for turning around without permission.

Another slap hit the twin´s behind, then another one, causing him to cry out loud and cover his mouth in shame immediately afterwards.

"Huh? Nah, that was nothing. Anyway, you have anything else of value to say or...“ Bill spoke into the phone casually, as if he wasn´t balls-deep in one of his classmates.

"Yes actually, but I since you´re so "busy“ with your "stuff“, I´ll just uh... hang up, I guess.“

"See ya.“

The boy hung up and carelessly threw the phone onto the couch, his full attention back on Dipper again. His puppet still looked displeased, his cheeks puffed slightly.

"Why... what did you do that for?“ he asked, voice shaking.

Bill ran his fingers over Pines´ spine.

"You almost came from the thought of me screwing you infront of people, so I thought I´d give you a little taste.“

Dipper huffed, annoyed.

"You´re a freak.“

At that, Bill laughed sweetly, bending over and whispering into his classmate´s ear once more:

"Funny, one would think that a guy who enjoys wearing skirts and panties and being degraded is in no position to call someone a freak, don´tcha think?“

"It´s all your fault, you made me this way!“

Pines was suddenly grabbed, turned on his back and pinned down. Wide-eyed, breathing heavily, his gaze met Bill´s. Soft, golden hair hanging down, lips wet, sheat of sweat on his exposed neck and collarbones. Gaze filled with want. Oh, his handsome, beautiful, long-time secret heartthrob, Bill. And there he was, all under his spell again...

"Really? Pretty sure you were always like this and I just... caused the flame of your true desires to ignite“, the boy whispered in a joking tone.

"What are you even...“

  
Before he could finish, Bill thrust back inside again, still as hard as ever. Cipher felt the warm, skinny body below him trembling, felt the other´s arms wrap around his back, clinging to him oh so sweetly. Tight and hot, looking delicious in that tiny skirt that folded around his hips and those panties that dangled from his ankle. Pines was really a first-class fuck without even trying to be.

"You´re so fucking good, babe“, he hissed as he quickened his pace, "such an amazing little slut.“

Dipper could only moan in response, his head hit the back of the couch as he felt the throbbing, thick rod fill him whole.

"I´m not a...“

"Yes, yes you are, puppet. If you weren´t, you wouldn´t come here every week. But you need it so badly, to be owned, used. You may ace all your exams, write all those smartass essays, have teachers praise your wits, but at the end of the day, you´re just a needy sissy-boy who wants to have both his holes stuffed and filled with cum. Isn´t that true, Pines?“

  
It was almost unbearable, the heat, the rough pounding, Bill was being even more reckless than before, yet still managed to hit that one spot perfectly, causing Dipper´s body to spasm from pleasure. He screamed with each thrust, whimpering something that resembled Bill´s name, the ecstasy numbing his brain.

"Isn´t it?“

"Ah... Yes!“ the boy cried out, caring no longer.

"Yes what?“

"Yes, I mhh... I´m a slut, I´m a slut, Bill! Nothing but your fucktoy! Oh god, fuck!“

"So damn shameless. Wouldn´t your poor family be upset if they found out that their precious, perfect son let some stranger take his virginity? If they knew that their baby boy is being used as a cocksleeve on a weekly basis?“

"Ah... don´t know... dun care... just please...“

Dipper barely knew what he was even saying anymore, his brain had shut down completely, focusing only on the much needed climax.

"I´ll let you finish, but only if you let me cum inside.“

The twin wrapped his legs around the other´s waist, showing that he was more than eager to be filled with his seed.

"Yesh, inside pleaseee...“

Bill took a good look at the boy beneath him. Eyes glazed and rolled back, hair tangled and messy, sticking to his forehead. Blushing, shivering, lips wet and red. Absolutely fucking stunning.

The blond´s hot pants turned into low moans and growls. He grabbed Pines´ length and began stroking it quickly.

"Such a good boy you are, a good boy who knows his place. Now cum for me, Pines.“

Just a few strokes were enough to send the twin over the edge, he didn´t even try to hold in the scream that left his throat as he released all over his stomach. Bill, after several last powerful thrusts, climaxed as well, cursing under his breath, riding out his orgasm until he was done emptying himself inside the boy.

What followed was a period of silence. Both teens, breathing heavily, were slowly coming down from their high. Dipper, through half-open eyes, watched Bill slide out of him and pick up his clothes from the floor. Exhaustion overtook his body, his limbs felt like lead. He curled up into a ball and succumbed to the tiredness. A low chuckle could be heard from the other side of the room.

"Feeling sleepy?“

The teen didn´t answer, just weakly nodded.

"Take a nap, then. Don´t fall off the couch like last time, though.“

  
~

"Dippingsauce!“

The boy, not bothering to look up from the book he was reading, just sighed and mentally prepared himself for the waterfall of words that was about to burst out of his overly-excited sister´s mouth.

"What is it, Mabes?“

She sat down beside him, eyes filled with curiosity.

"Is it true? Is it all true? Tell me everything!“

Dipper furrowed his brows in confusion.

"I don´t... what do you mean, everything?“

His sister scooted even closer, she was grinning from ear to ear now.

"Well, I heard from Candy, who heard from Sarah, who was told by Heather that you hung out at Billy Bonker´s place!“  
She squealed and grabbed her brother´s shoulders.

"You absolute devil! How did you do this! When did this happen?! Like, I knew you were crushing like crazy on him but I would have never thought... was it a date? Did you kiss? Did you f-“

"Mabel!“

He put a hand over her mouth, something he was used to do since childhood when the girl wouldn´t let him speak.

'Do you believe in everything people tell you?“

"Mmpf.“

She freed herself from his grasp.

"Candy isn´t just 'people'. She is my most trustworthy source of news and knowledge. So, is it true or not?!“

Mabel didn´t notice how her brother fidgeted with the hem of his shirt nervously.

"It´s not.“

"But you _do_ dissappear for hours on some days!“

"Because I help the kids in the neighbourhood with their homework. To earn money. You know that.“

Her shoulders sank.

"And here I was, thinking my bro-bro finally got some game. I was already thinking of making a party for you. A 'Congratulations, you lost your virginity' kinda party.“

Dipper rolled his eyes.

'Well, sorry to let you down. But you really shouldn´t believe in every rumour you hear.“

"For your information, if a rumour is being spread around at our school, there is a 37% chance that it´s indeed true. I´ve calculated that myself.“

"Oh, so now you can suddenly do Math?“

At that moment, Dipper´s phone buzzed. Sighing, he closed his book and stood up.

"I´ll be upstairs if you need anything.“

On his way up, he reached for his phone and read the message.

 

_-Ready for another round tomorrow?_

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see, Ladies n´ Gents.
> 
> "I´ll totally finish my next fic once the semester is over!"  
> Now look at this lying asshole. Look at this procrastinating fool. To the lovely people who left all those kudos and sweet comments on my last fic, sorry I took so long. This was the first time I wrote an actual, real deal sex scene. I´m not completely happy with it, but I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Take care and until next time!


End file.
